Dangers of the Water Temple
by KuroiCaelum
Summary: OOT. Contains Yaoi/Threesome/Sexual. Link was warned the Water Temple was tricky. So he asked a person who he knew that could help him; Diannayru. But the only thing they both didn't know was the dangers that they would face in the Temple.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of it's components and characters. I only own Diannayru.

**Summary:**_ OOT. Contains Yaoi/Threesome and Sexual was warned the Water Temple was tricky. So he asked a person who he knew that could help him; Dianayru. But the only thing they both didn't know was the dangers that they would face in the Temple._

******

* * *

**

**Prologue**  
Preparations For the Dangers

**Summary: **_Diannayru hasn't seen her child hood friend in seven years. However, after the volcano on Death Mountain finally stops erupting, her village meets the Hero who stopped it. But why does he seem familiar?_

* * *

The volcano on Death Mountain finally ceased it's eruptions and that damn dragon finally stopped reigning terror on the people of Kakariko village. I don't think it actually attacked anyone down here, but it scared a shit load a people. Everyone was so surprised, and they had a party for the person who stopped it. Almost everyone helped except for that cucoo lady, Anju-- she got an allergic reaction to her cucoos. Ironic, no? No one had the slightest clue as to who did it; nobody went up that hill--- or a least the ones who were always there said so. The Gorons couldn't have done it since the volcano's been like that for almost three years now. It don't think they would just waltz up to the dragon and easily kick it's ass like that.

So, here everyone was. Waiting for the so called Hero to walk down the Mountain Trail and start the party. Everyone was smiling and laughing already. I wonder if they started to drink their ale yet. Some of the younger woman in the village presumed it was a handsome man, and instantly wanted to smack a ring on his finger. They started to describe him as a taller, muscular, and attractive--- whatever attractive was in their standards. They complained about what color his hair was. No one said blonde--- apparently to be blonde was to be stupid. I was getting a little irritated from the talk but I didn't say a word. Wouldn't want to ruin the moment.

It seemed like a day had already gone by and we were still waiting for the Hero. No one seemed to be annoyed but me. I had things to do-- unlike some woman and people in this village. Almost every woman here would usually flaunt what they don't have--- not that I'm saying I do--- and try to get married to the richest man here. At times, appearances didn't matter-- only how much Rupees you had. Some ever considered going to Ganondork which was completely out of the question if you asked me. Not to mention he killed the last woman who tried that.

I let out an irritable sigh, about to leave. I couldn't stand here any longer. "Where are you going Diana?" A voice called after me, causing me to turn back around. My full name was Dianayru. I hated it. I didn't believe in that Goddess crap so I made everyone call me Diana but pronounce it Die-Anna instead of Die-nah. I never told anyone why I told them to call me that--- probably because they would kick me out the village as soon as I say it.

"I'm going home." I told the person who spoke to me. She was one of the flaunters-- talking about the tall, muscular attractive Hero. "This _Hero_ is taking to long." I grumbled.

The mayor of the town, Maron, twiddled his large mustache at me. Some times I just wanted to cut it off with something. I swear a Skullula was living in it. "You should give the Hero time-- he's probably resting a bit from his battle with the horrible dragon." I hated the way he talked; he trilled the r in every sentence so much I thought he was going to throw up. "You should be patient like the rest of us, Diana!"

"Right, of course. I'll just sit at the steps, alright?" I turned my back to them, ignoring their calls for me to come back and stand. My feet were tired from helping Anju feed her cucoo since she couldn't do it herself. No one else would help her too. I started to help her couple of years back and I still keep at it. She even paid me, though I wasn't sure how she got the money.

I plopped down on the dirty steps near an old fenced house with a sigh. The sky was already starting to go dark and we've been here since the afternoon. People had even made food for this Hero and he hadn't even shown up yet. I knew they wouldn't let anyone go to sleep until that Hero came--- and I was already starting to get tired. Mostly of waiting but still tired. I leaned back into the stairs, my arms leaning on the steps above me as I stared up at the darkening sky. It was strange. I haven't seen the pure night sky since the volcano started to erupt. "It's beautiful..."

"Isn't it?" A masculine voice said from behind me and I tumbled forward down the steps. I hissed in pain as I rubbed my probably bruised head. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you!" The man ran down the steps and to my side, gently helping me from the floor. There was no way this was some one from the village. Most people would just laugh at me. "Are you okay...Diannayru?!"

I instantly flinched at the name. "Don't call me that!" I turned to the man, glaring slightly. The first thing I notice on him was his beautiful vivid blue eyes. At the moment, they were filled with shock but happiness at the same time. His dirty blonde hair shaded his eyes a bit and was short. The weirdest part was that he was in a red tunic--- hat and everything. He was maybe two or three inches taller than me and his undershirt showed off his muscular build. There was a sword and a shield on his back. I could have sworn I've seen that sword somewhere though. "Just call me Diana, like everyone else does."

"Don't you..." The blonde stopped mid-sentence before looking down, smiling sadly. "Well, I suppose it's been a while..." I gave him a strange look, while he glanced back up at me with a sheepish smile. "This may sound strange but..."

I cut him off. "Wait, why are there so many burn marks on you?" I asked, tugging on his tunic while he blinked his beautiful blue eyes me. Maybe he didn't want to be interrupted but it made me wonder.

"Oh, I was just up on Death Mountain...." The blonde trailed off, probably noticing my surprised look. "What?"

My head instantly turned to the people who had been waiting all afternoon for their Hero. "HEY MARON!!" The blonde winced at the level of my voice. "YOU'RE HERO IS HERE!" Instantly, everyone turned to us with eager eyes. The man beside me visible paled at the sight of them. "Don't worry, _Hero_ they're not going to kill you--- merely molest you with questions that revolve around how you defeat the dragon and saved Death Mountain. But I think the flaunters want to actually molest you."

"...What?"

My eyes flickered over to the women who were talking about him before while his eyes slowly trailed over to them.

"MY HERO~!"

"GAH!"

I watched the blonde squirm under his attacker. "...Too late."

"Get you're hands off him! He's _mine_!"

"You're crazy, Ilia! He's **_mine_**!

Insert flaunter's cat fight here.

...

Everyone was so excited about the Hero that they didn't even ask him his name. For all I know, I could have been wrong about him. Those three women never left his side and even some of the wives were trying to get some Hero Sex-- or so they called it. I was surprised how he declined all of them, without any look of regret. It was as if he was one of those innocent type of Heroes--- which were supposed to be extinct and egotistical ones were have supposed to take the place. He didn't seem to be used to the attention at all. There was always a sheepish look on him, no matter what.

Where was I?

I was sitting back on the steps, eating. Truth be told, I wasn't good with crowds either. That and the mayor was pressuring me to talk to him. Apparently, the Hero would steal a glance towards me until some one talked to him or I noticed him looking. I think it had to do with before. It was strange how he knew my name but I didn't know who he was. If I did, the single women of the village would have had my head. They didn't want me to keep secrets about attractive men I know of. I wondered if I knew him though, the way he acted was so familiar.

It was extremely late by the time the party had stopped. The food had been devoured and all that was left was the mess. I was told to clean it, though I didn't make any of it. I didn't really care that people didn't want to help--- that mean I was the only one getting paid. With the women still attached to him, the Hero was walking off to someone's house. I wasn't sure who it was. Maybe he was just awkward but like the sex. It didn't really concern me. I continued to clean up the mess. The people took their pots and pans back. I kept the fire lit--- it was cold outside.

I was starting to get irritated with all the garbage they had left. It was a good thing I was trained to be a Black Magic user thanks to Luji. I snapped my fingers, a fire suddenly starting to build where the rest of the trash was until I hear someone behind me. I quickly I snapped my fingers to stop the fire and turned around, surprised. The Hero was helping me clean. His sword and shield were off on the side along with his hat and he had been picking up garbage from the floor and tossing it the garbage back. "Hey, you don't have to help you know." I told him, while he stood up straight blinking those beautiful eyes again. "I can do it. You probably need your rest anyway."

"No, I'm fine." He shook his head, smiling slightly. "It's not far that you're cleaning by yourself anyway--- you didn't make any of it." I stared at him in disbelief before I shrugged. If he wanted to help, he could. I wasn't going to complain.

It wasn't long before we finished. Two do work better than one after all. After I tossed the last bag with the other village garbage, I turned to the blonde. "Thanks for the help, Hero." He visible flinched at the chosen name. It wasn't like I knew his name anyway. "So what are you going to do now?" I asked him. It wasn't that I was concerned--- just curious. He did after all blow off the women who wanted to have sex with him.

"...Did I really change that much," He seemed to be talking to himself but he was looking directly at me. I stared at him, confused before he walked up to me and placed his hands in mine. Okay, almost in my comfort zone buddy. He lifted my hands in the air, his eyes scanning me carefully. "...Dinnay?" My eyes widened.

_"It's nice to meet you! My name's Link!"_

_"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"_

__

"Thanks for being here for me, Dinnay."

_"I'll come back as soon as I give this to the princess!"_

My head hung a bit and Link dropped my hands gently to the side. He tried to look at my face, but he couldn't see it though my bangs. His hand touched my shoulder and my head shot up. He stared at me before his face slowly started to get paler and paler as he backed away from. I followed his footsteps, moving closer to him. My glare was probably what was scaring him the most.

"D-Dinnay, c-calm down... You know I didn't..."

"Where the hell have you been for the last eight years?!"

"Ow! I-It wasn't my fault! And it was _seven_! OW!"

"Don't change the damn subject!!!"

Insert a Hero getting beaten by a younger girl here.

....

We were sitting in my house after the talk. Now he had more bruise just from me and old ones from before. Since he was my old best friend that disappeared for eight years, I was cleaning his burn wounds from fight Volvagia. The whole time I was doing that, I made him explain why he was gone for so long. When he first told me, I didn't believe him but after it started to make sense. Except the part about the sages being some one close to him or something like that. The important thing was that I understood why he was gone for so long. I felt bad for him--- he didn't grow up. All he did was sleep. Basically, it was the Link I met eight years ago in an adult body.

It sounded strangely erotic.

"What have you been doing all these years?" Link asked me while I tossed away another used towel.

I poked his wound with my finger, causing him to hiss in pain. "You're not allowed to ask me anything, ditcher." I told while he frowned at me and guilt washed over his face. My hand went over his wound and there was a small green glow that came from my hand. In a few seconds, his wound was gone.

"Wha...?" He lifted his arm, examining it before looking back at me. I still had my annoyed face on even though I actually missed him. A lot. After all, it was because of him I could still stay in this village. Beside that, he was my best friend--- or more like my only friend. "How did you...?"

I started to put away my cleaning supplies and stood up from the table, placing the box in the cupboard. His eyes followed my movements. "You remember Luji, right?" I asked him, shutting the cupboard door and he nodded. "She was a teacher of the Black Arts--- or Magic like she called it." I sat back down in front of him. "She taught me everything she knew before she left. The villagers found out that she was what they call, a witch." My fingers drummed against the table. "She didn't tell them about me--- and I haven't used my magic since she left. You're about the first in five years, actually."

"Really?" My eyes lingered upward to Link's excited face. "That great!" He told me, grinning slightly as a small smile crept on my face. It was the same kid Link alright--- maybe a bit mature but he still had that kid wonder. "I'm sorry about Luji, though." His face fell into a sad one while I shook my head. Luji told me not to be sad about her leaving.

_"Walk forward, Diannayru. No matter what, you have to keep walking. Even if I'm not there beside you."_

I mentally shook my head from my thoughts. "You can stay here for now if you want." I told him, causing him to blink innocently at me. "It's pretty late, and like I said before-- I'm sure you're tired." I stood up from the chair and started to make my way to one of the cupboards to grab a blanket and some pillows for him. When I turned back to him, he was looking at the back of his left hand. "What are you doing? Surely you remember where you sleep."

"What?" Link looked upwards towards me, blinking those wonderful blue eyes at me. Stupid bastard **had** to grow up and get sexy eyes didn't he? "...You don't mean there do you?" He asked, pointing over to the wooden bed with his index finger on his left hand.

I glanced between him and the bed, giving him an innocent smile. "Well, isn't that were you always sleep?" I told him as I started to make the bed for him. He would always sleep here and not complain. There would always be comments from him like 'I would always sleep in places like this where I lived' or 'I don't mind sleeping here. It's more comfortable then against the walls outside.' Link started at me with a look of disbelief.

"...You're kidding right?" He asked in a nervous tone while I glanced at him with an amused smile. "But Dinnay..." He whined a bit. Usually when adult whined; it looked so stupid and childish but Link actually made it look adorable.

My eyes lingered on his for a while before I went back to make the bed. I stated silent as he continued saying he couldn't sleep on that bed. Actually, I wasn't going to let him sleep on here anymore. He must be so exhausted from going through both the Forest Temple and Fire Temple without sleep. I could see the black lines already forming around his eyes but he showed no sign of fatigue. However, I knew Link. He was only asleep for the past seven years--- there was no way he could change. Physically, maybe. But mentally, no.

"And I..." Link trailed off when I walked over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him from his seat. I couldn't ignore that his arm was pretty muscular, though the tunic didn't even make him look like it. "What are you doing?" He would always allow me to drag him anywhere seven years ago and he was still doing it. Link will never change as a push over.

I lead him to my actually bed made out of cucoo feathers which were the softest feathers in all of Hyrule. Most people had beds made out of them already but they were expensive; 1000 rupees. I had to sell many things and work a lot. It took me over half a year. "Here, you can sleep in my bed since you're complaining so much." I told him, letting go of his arm. "But I'm switching blankets."

"Where will you sleep?" The blonde asked, turning towards me while I gave him a look. "You couldn't possibly sleep out there..." He shook his head defiantly while I threw the blanket from the cupboards onto the bed and grabbed my blanket. "We could sleep together!" He compromised.

The blanket fell from my hands and I stared at Link with wide eyes. "_What_?" That was all I could really say. The look on his face was pure confusion and remembered about him being asleep for seven years. "...Link, have you heard about the fairies and the cucoos yet?"

"Well, yes but what does that have to..." The blonde paused mid-sentence and looked between the bed and me. It was after a few moments his face started to go red. Well, I guess that meant he didn't mean anything by that comment, then. I never knew Link to be forward anyway.

I made my way out the room and blew out the candles lit in my house so only the moon was giving us light. "Now, if you'll excuse me I need some sleep." I said, walking past him as he snapped out of his thoughts and glanced towards me, about to protest about me sleeping on the other bed. "Link, if you fight me you know you will lose, so why bother?" I stated, climbing onto the wooden bed while he was silent, still staring at me.

"Dinnay..." Link started to say, as I turned my head towards him. There was that childish-adorable smile he always had on as a kid, though I knew most of the time it was fake. However, this one seemed real. "Thank you." He finally said before walking into the room. My eyes lingered where he was standing for a while before I went back down on my bed, my head against the pillow as I stared at the ceiling.

I don't think I've ever had the urge to maul someone one adorable and younger than me until just now.

...Stupid adorable, sexy eyed Link...

* * *

Aaaaand there's the first chapter. Actually, I was allowed to create this story with the help of XoX-Koneko-XoX, who wanted to start it but didn't know how so she allowed me to do it. Anyway, I hoped you liked the first chapter!


End file.
